


Puppy

by viceversa



Series: One Word [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: A puppy - Freeform, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, one word prompt, you guys it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Mulder appears at Scully's door, but what is that in his arms? Spoiler alert, it's a puppy.





	Puppy

A frantic knock at her door, just as she was getting comfortable. It must be Mulder. Scully padded to her door and opened it with a slight flourish prompted by her recent wine consumption. 

Wait. That’s Mulder. But he was holding, what the hell?

“Mulder? Is that a puppy?”

Mulder grinned wide and walked past Scully without saying hello. 

“Ok, I know it’s crazy, but let me explain.” Mulder walked to the couch as settled in Scully’s spot, the puppy seemingly asleep in his arms. 

Scully locked the door and sat next to him, to them, and stared at the dog, and then at Mulder. 

She arched an eyebrow. “Ok. Explain.” She settled back, resisting the strong urge to pick up and cuddle the little guy.

“Well, I was going to get groceries and, in the parking lot—and you know how cold it is right now Scully!—in the parking lot there were these puppies. Not, like just there, but in a car. People were selling them. In the parking lot.” Mulder’s eyes became reminiscent of the small form on his lap. “In the cold.”

“This does not explain why you, A, now have one and B, brought it here.”

“Scully! It’s Christmas! And he was the runt and they said no one wanted him and they would drop him at the pound and he was the last one! How could I leave him?”

Mulder held up the puppy for emphasis, a wire-haired mutt that immediately yawned and made Scully melt inside. She reached out and took the puppy, bringing him to her chest and sniffing his little head. There was nothing like puppy smell. 

“Do you like him?” Mulder asked, leaning in to the pair next to him. 

“He’s a puppy, Mulder. And he’s adorable. How could I not?” 

“I thought you would.” Mulder smiled and kissed Scully lightly when she leaned her head up for one. 

“So what will you name him, Mulder? I didn’t think you wanted a dog.”

“That’s the other thing.”

Scully narrowed her eyes. “What other thing.”

“See, my building doesn’t allow dogs, so I was thinking, uh…” Mulder glanced reflexively toward the door, as if to judge his escape. “Merry Christmas?”

Scully’s mouth dropped open, but before she could yell “Mulder!” he was already out the door and running down the hall. She yelled anyway.

She turned to the tiny puppy in her arms, no bigger than a loaf of bread. He whined at the noise and wiggled to get closer to her warmth, wanting to continue his nap. 

“Ok, little loaf. I guess you can stay,” Scully whispered, stroking the soft fur of her new puppy. 

Scully’s plans for revenge were abruptly changed when Mulder came back through the door carrying bags from a pet store and an overnight bag. 

“You’re lucky you came back, Mulder,” Scully warned, only partially teasing. 

“Oh, please. You love me.”

Scully watched as Mulder walked around her apartment, dropping his things in her room and distributing puppy supplies all around. 

“God help me, but I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon on tumblr for the prompt!! follow me @viceversawrites


End file.
